


Edit: They Try and Pull Me Away

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Murdoch Mysteries [27]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Series: Murdoch Mysteries [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/346385
Kudos: 3





	Edit: They Try and Pull Me Away

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2SbHs2r) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/They-Try-and-Pull-Me-Away-824149347)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
